


The Mirror

by nearlyacloud



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: A tribute to Sweden (blink and you'll miss it), Bipolar Disorder, Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, No mirrors were harmed in the making of this fic, Not a whole lot of dialogue btw, Personification, Post S4, Slice of Life, The mirror isn't actually sentient okay, implied eating disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 03:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nearlyacloud/pseuds/nearlyacloud
Summary: The big mirror in Isak and Even's apartment has seen a lot.





	The Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my stay in Helsinki - the capital of Finland - where we lived in my relative's house with a, you guessed it, huge ass mirror.

Isak and Even moving to Trondheim for their studies at NTNU meant having to find a new apartment. Luckily for them Even had an elderly godmother, a filthy rich former professor, who owned an empty flat in said city. When she suggested lending the place for Isak and Even to use, the two were overjoyed.

The rent was cheap, only two thousand kroner per month, and the apartment building was located in a beautiful and safe part of the city. The elevator was extremely old and did rattle in a pretty frightening way, but overall the place was perfect for the young couple.

At first Isak wasn't too fond of the flat. Living in a fully furnished apartment decorated to fit the taste of an old lady was quite far from his and Even's previous home - both of their first apartment they sought out every pillow and jar of spice for by themselves. He quickly decided home was where Even was, though, and eventually became as pleased as him. The latter had stayed in the apartment many times before, as a child with his parents and with friends as a teen, every time he'd had business in Trondheim.

The best part of the small 48 square meter place was the living room wall opposite of a window. From the floor to the ceiling, the whole wall was one big mirror. Over it were some wooden frames that formed a few smaller rectangles on the surface and covered about a meter of it from the bottom. Isak loved it.

"Cool, isn't it?" Even said as they first set foot into the apartment. He set their bags on the floor and took a look at the flat, not having been there for some years. He'd really missed the place. Isak gasped aloud and smiled at the reflection of the whole room. He saw a small dinner table, a fluffy looking sofa and a bookshelf decorated by the occasional painting among all the colorful book spines. Against the mirror wall was a bed, set diagonally. "Is that where we're sleeping?" Isak asked his boyfriend. Even grabbed Isak's waist from behind and observed the room over his shoulder.

"If you want to. There's also a bed in the other room, but it's smaller", he explained. Isak nodded. "How about I take this room and you take the other one, then?" he joked.

Even let out a hearty laugh, making Isak smile too. "You think?" Isak hummed and turned around, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend's lips. "I think I'm gonna like it here." Even smiled at his boyfriend's approval. They'd get on in the new place just fine.

-

The mirror came to witness a lot. It got to watch Isak and Even’s busy mornings, to be a part of their mundane life. It saw them getting dressed for the day, running around the four room flat, looking for whatever item one of them had lost that day.

It heard them laughing in the smaller than small kitchen, when Even was blasting music and Isak was scolding him for burning down the food. Even would laugh at him, saying “Not my fault you look so cute nodding your head to the music that I don’t care to keep my eye on the tofu!”

It got to witness Isak alone in the apartment on the days Even had classes for longer in the afternoon than him. Isak would stare at his reflection, brows furrowed, gnawing his lip. He’d glance at the table seated by the window, contemplating long and hard if he could manage to sit himself down by it and eat his meal there. The mirror would see him taking reluctant bites of his food on the couch, gaze firmly turned away from both the mocking table and the reflective object.

It saw Even tidying around the spacious room. Sometimes he picked up books from the shelf or admired the neatly placed National Geographic magazines his godmother hoarded dozens of. He’d also made space in the shelf by simply taking books down from it, bringing them to the smaller room where an old TV was also located in. Shamelessly he’d place in pictures he himself had drawn, some being sketches of the beautiful view they had from the window and a few of his even more beautiful boyfriend. He’d smile at them, happy to make the temporary apartment feel a bit more like his and Isak’s home.

The mirror would see Isak and Even making love on the bed, bursting into giggles when the taller boy would hit his elbow on the fragile reflective glass. It would see the outline of only one of them on the rare nights when the other had went to sleep in the spare room after a particularly bad fight.

Occasionally it would have to settle for listening to the sounds coming from other parts of the apartment building or outside through an open window. On those warm summer days Isak and Even were exploring Trondheim, riding their yellow city bikes through every park and rich neighborhood, spending the whole day out enjoying the sun.

Sometimes it would be alone for days when Isak and Even were back in Oslo visiting their friends and family. Once it even got to see Isak’s father, when the poor soul came knocking behind their door unannounced. He was offered coffee he kindly declined, telling the pair he was only there to inform Isak of his recent wedding the boy hadn’t been invited to. The mirror heard the angry boy later exclaim he would have skipped it anyway.

It witnessed Even’s manic episode when he decided to turn the whole flat upside down and “refurnish”. It got painted on and sometimes covered by a big, veil like curtain when Even couldn’t bear to see himself in its reflection.

It would see Isak and Even dancing around the room, singing along to Laleh, when they both needed a break from studying, or from the whole world surrounding them.

It would eventually get to witness the two of them eating by the dinner table, long after Isak had stopped picking himself apart in front of the reflective object. By that time Even had gotten his medication sorted out too, and his episodes weren't nearly as frequent.

When it was time to hand over the keys back to Even’s godmother, the mirror saw a happy and strong couple of five years saying goodbye to the apartment that had treated them well. It stood there, waiting patiently, ready to fulfill its job and watch over the next person to settle in by its presence.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this down in one sitting. Hope someone still enjoyed!
> 
> All feedback welcome!  
> Thanks for reading x


End file.
